


Crimson Affair Fangs fogarty

by Melainqueen101



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Fangs Fogarty - Fandom, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Riverdale (TV) Fusion, Angry Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom Hiram Lodge, F/M, First Kiss, Hiram Lodge Bashing, Hiram Lodge in Jail, Neck Kissing, Protective Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Riverdale High School, Riverdale Kink Meme, Riverdale Kink Week, Rough Kissing, Soft Cheryl Blossom, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Soft Toni Topaz, Southside High School (Riverdale), Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Sweet Fangs Fogarty, The Farm (Riverdale), Top Hiram Lodge, clingy fangs fogarty, dom Fangs Fogarty, fangs fogarty - Freeform, southside, southside serpent fangs fogarty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melainqueen101/pseuds/Melainqueen101
Summary: What if fangs killed someone for you.
Kudos: 1





	Crimson Affair Fangs fogarty

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone just placing this here for you beauties and enjoy and fangs fogarty AKA Drew ray tanner deserves so much better hes so fione that it hurts but enjoy

That’s what he became that night a man of the blood that is always will be on his hands the body trembles the sweats and the only noise you hear is a scream….

Bloody Red

Envy Green

Shadow Grey

Clouds luminous across the sky. Changing from a pure white to a gloomy grey. The clouds grew bigger. As a crack came over the grey sky. A flash of light struck the clouds. Drip drop drip drop.

“I did it just for you”

Fangs glancing at the crimson that covered his slender index finger. He starred at your silhouette as Your dress fluttered with the wind and the droplets came upon your dress. The ground was getting muddier and muddier. As fangs leaned against the shovel.

“Not for me but for yourself you know I couldn’t go…”

Y/n a few steps closer to his frame. As her eyes starred into his dark ones. Y/n pointed her index finger on his leather jacket. Tears welled up in her orbs. The crime fangs committed she couldn’t come back from. The damsel in distressed made her way with a knight dressed in a night terror.

“Don’t you say it, you can be with me now”

Fangs captured your face in his rough hands. He cupped your cheeks as blood made it’s way on your face and dropped down to your dress. He glanced from one eye to the next. Y/ns tears fell upon her cheeks mixing with the red substance. Y/n shook her head and her face fell from his gaze.

“Not what you done to him”

Y/n broke down more as she took a few steps back from the man. She couldn’t live with herself. The bad thing fangs did was haunting to see. Y/n couldn’t be with him. The blood the traumatic memory was burn in her mind.

“I did it just for you. Now he can’t hurt you anymore”

Fangs capturing your arms in his hands. Circles on the red and blue bruises that littered your arms. Y/n winced at his fingers grazing over them. They were in the process of being healed but still tender to the touch.

“But now you can, like really, you think your so good that you killed him. Fangs you killed somebody”

Y/n jolted her hands back from his grip. Her clenched phrase she spoke. Y/n gripped her chubby stomach.as her stomach bubbled, Her food was crawling back up her throat. Her body found its way bent over. As she grabbed fangs leather jacket arm. She gulped the chunks that were in her throat. Fangs intertwined her hand with his hand.

“I know I never killed anybody But I did for you y/n”

Fangs claimed as y/n mouth spewed with green and yellow. Flem escapes from her mouth. Y/n eyes adjusted to the ground that was covered with green and brown. The dirt mixing with her bodily fluids.y/n took her free arm and swiped it across her heart shapes as her chest rises and fell at a rapid speed. As y/n glanced at the raven haired man under her soaked eyelashes.

“I never wanted that…. I’m leaving I can’t take it riverdale is already freaked up enough”

Y/n taking her steps away from the southside serpent. As she was out of his reach. Her steps picked up pace. His steps came close with her as he screamed behind.

“No you are not y/n your staying with me”

“No I am not”

“Stop get off me fangs please”

As y/n through a pinch toward fangs he captured your hand and waist he through your frame on his shoulder. Y/n throw punches on his chest. Fangs hasn’t budge from the hits. He only stepped toward the house that he rented for his special occasion.

“You know I will always make you feel like you deserve the world”

Fangs throwing you on the love seat of the place. Y/n scanned at fangs back being turnt. She sprinted toward the back door. Her frame collided with fangs as he pushed her forward as they both walked toward the wall. He held her hands behind her back and his lips made their way to her ear. Her face smashed against the corner of the wall.

“I know poor ole little y/n wasn’t running from me”

Fangs capturing your arm. Turning you into him. As he stepped closer your feet dangled as he pushed yourself up against the wall. Fangs didn’t want yourself to feel as big as your confidence was. He made you feel smaller than ever wishing the wall will swallow you whole.

As you were hung on the wall his calloused hands covered your thighs. He placed slow kisses on your inner thigh. Y/n felt butterflies feel her stomach. His warm lips made her melt in his. Y/n’s eyes shut closed trying to not think about him showing love to her.

“Please don’t make me say it”

As y/n had her front exposed by fangs. Fangs disappeared underneath her dress and his tongue made its way over her covered bud. Therefore he wiggles his tongue over her pussy. The touch feeled her body with warmth. Y/n was dripping through her panties mix with his salvia. Y/n clawed her nails into the wall. The euphoria was killing her from the inside and escaping out.

“Say it babygirl”

Fangs claimed underneath you. As he placed his finger on the fold of your underwear and slipped inside pulling your underwear to the side. His tongue sneaked inside of you. Y/n bite her lip but as soon as fangs formed figure 8s on your clit.

“Nooo ughhh mhmm”

Y/n strangled moan filled the walls of the room. Her heart was fluttering. Her body rising and falling from the wall. Fangs tongue danced in and out of her. Y/n could feel her high lace her body. Y/n contracted her pussy and fangs felt it around his tongue. A smile creeped on his face. Having you were he wanted you. Y/n began to grind her hips but fangs took his arm and pinned yourself down. Y/n eyes filled with tears around the rim. Her soft hands made its way into his raven locks.

“Let me hear your moans”

Fangs hissed from below. As formed shapes upon yourself. Y/n felt her high crashing in. Her back arched from the wall. Her screams began to come as she couldn’t handle the pressure he brought to her.

“Daddy please don’t”

“Yess baby girl I’ll always take care of you”

Y/n’s pussy pulsated and her juices came flowing out of her. A sweet smell of roses filled fangs nose. He tasted your sweetness. Y/n screams were insync with her cumming into his mouth. He began to suck up all your oragasm. Cleaning you up, he was done devouring you. He placed a kiss on your sensitive bud and then made his way back on your craved thigh.

“I still remember the way you taste”

As he placed gentle pecks. He bit a little making his own bruises for only you. His masterpieces of blue and purple will decorate your thigh instead of the abuse marks. He wanted all of you and that’s what he will always get.

“Yess daddy”

“My good little princess”

Fangs trail his hand toward your left breast. As he took it in his hand grouping it he placed his heart shapes on yours as yourself returned the kiss. As you tasted yourself on him. Y/n nodded at his want. As the two of you made a path for both of you in each other’s lives that would be unforgettable.


End file.
